TLK Time Warp
by 13bookworm
Summary: Taka has always disliked Mufasa, but his feelings become even stronger after he finds out Mufasa is marrying Sarabi. He runs away and finds a pride of his own, but another lion will continue to try and take it all away. This lion will drive an even deeper wedge between the two brothers, causing Taka to become blinded by anger and jealousy.
1. Chapter 1

TLK Time Warp

Sarabi crouched down in the grass, ready to pounce. She changed her stance. "Snap" went a twig. The antelope's ears perked up, but it still continued to eat the grass. She let out a sigh of relief. "Hey, Sarabi!" Taka exclaimed as she flinched. Then the antelope was off across the savannah. "You scared of dinner" Sarabi stated angrily. "Come on we have plenty of food" Taka replied. She sighed again. "Ugh, you know I can't stay mad at you" Sarabi finally said. She walked passed him and flicked her tail in front of his face. He then followed her back towards pride rock.

Taka asked, " Hey I found this cool place to check out wanna come with?". Sarabi nodded her head. They were about to head out towards the watering whole when Mufasa approached with Zazu. "Hey where you guys going" Mufasa asked, "Can I come with you". "I'd rather you not" Taka mumbled. "Be nice to your brother, he is the future king after all" Sarabi scorned. She invited Mufasa to join them. Taka hated it when she used the "he's the future king" thing on him.

They reached the watering whole and took a break to get a drink. Zazu whispered something into Mufasa's ear. Taka suspected it was an insult to himself but wanted to know anyway. "Hey you two, what are you guys talking about" Taka asked. Sarabi looked up from the pool. "Oh nothing sire, just royal business" Zazu answered. "I have the right to know, I'm his brother and that makes us princes" Taka questioned. "Oh I think my mothers calling me I got to go"Zazu said and he was off, heading back towards pride rock.

They continued their journey to a small river. Taka showed them the cave he had found. "Wow this is beautiful" Sarabi stated. "How did you find this, I must tell father, he'll want to find out what lives in this cave" Mufasa stated. "No father can't find it" Taka replied urgently. "But father must know" Mufasa stated as he leaped out of the cave. Taka dropped down to the ground, he knew he couldn't win this battle.

When Taka returned home his father was waiting for him. "Where were you?". Ahadi asked. "Didn't he already tell you" Taka replied glumly. "I was waiting to see if you would lie. You know you're not aloud to go that far" Ahadi said sternly. Taka nodded glumly. "Go. You are not aloud out here or anywhere without Mufasa" Ahadi ordered. As Taka went into the cave he glared at Mufasa.


	2. Chapter 2

Taka lied down in the cave all day. Watching lionesses pass by and occasionally Ahadi. It was mid day by the time Mufasa entered the cave. "Hey wanna go to the watering whole" Mufasa asked. Taka sighed and turned away. "Come on, you need to get out of this cave" Mufasa encouraged. Taka got up and followed Mufasa.

They walked down to the watering whole. Sarabi was lying down sunning herself on a rock. She got up when Mufasa and Taka approached. "Hey Taka where have you been?" Sarabi asked. "In the cave being punished" Taka replied. "Oh" Sarabi said looking down glumly. Mufasa rushed passed them and leaped into the water. Sarabi and Taka looked down at him confused. "Come on in guys, the waters nice" Mufasa called. Taka glared at him. Sarabi jumped in too. "Come on Taka" Sarabi pleaded. Mufasa snuck up behind him and pushed him in. Taka glared up at him.

Hours later they returned to the cave. They bowed to the king and continued into the cave. Everyone slept peacefully, except Taka. He couldn't believe how Sarabi would do anything Mufasa told her to. Some friend she was, but she was the only friend he had. Sarabi slept between him and Mufasa. He sighed and went to sleep.

He awoke to Sarabi nudging him. "Wake up, come watch the sunrise with me" Sarabi said. Half asleep Taka stood up and followed her out of the cave. They sat next to each other watching the sun. Mufasa approached. "Hey guys, Sarabi I need to speak with you" Mufasa stated. Taka filled with anger thinking that Mufasa was trying to take everything important to him, away from him. He followed them.


	3. Chapter 3

Taka crouched low in the grass. Sarabi and Mufasa sat there talking. "So have you told him yet?" Mufasa asked. "What am I supposed to tell him, he's my best friend" Sarabi replied. Taka wondered if they were talking about him. "Then what am I?" Mufasa asked. "You're more than that" Sarabi replied. "When did they ever spend time together?" Taka wondered. "I still want him to be my friend" Sarabi said softly. "Then I can tell him" Mufasa replied. Taka jumped out of the grass.

"Tell me what, I know you're talking about me" Taka stated. Sarabi had a depressing look on her face. "Well, I guess I'll be the one to tell you" Zazu said as he flew towards them. "Oh so he knows and I don't" Taka retorted. Sarabi looked like she was about to speak but didn't. "Of course I know. So do you want to know or not?" Zazu demanded. "Obviously, yes" Taka stated. "Mufasa and Sarabi are getting married" Zazu answered.

Taka pounced at the bird and pinned him to the ground. Zazu let out a cry. Mufasa tackled Taka. He fell to the ground and Mufasa roared at him. Taka scratched him with his claws. Sarabi cowered in fear, and Zazu flew off. Taka roared back at Mufasa and tackled him back. Mufasa fell to the ground. Taka was about to hit him when, Sarabi stepped between them and roared at Taka. He stepped back and sat down.

"You don't understand!" Sarabi yelled. "Now why wouldn't I understand" Taka replied. "I was betrothed to him, years ago, so there is nothing you can do about it" Sarabi yelled. Taka growled from deep in his throat. Sarabi began to cry and ran off across the savannah.

Mufasa got up and glared at Taka. He limped back to pride rock. Taka debated whether or not to go after Sarabi for a while. He decided She needed some space and went home.


	4. Chapter 4

Ahadi stood at the opening of the cave. Uru was cleaning Mufasa's wounds. Lionesses stared at him glaring. He approached his father, who had a disappointed look on his face. "Taka!" Ahadi yelled. "Yes father" Taka replied. "Why did you do this to your brother?" Ahadi asked. "Jealousy, he's always been jealous of me" Mufasa interrupted. Ahadi turned to him and growled. Mufasa turned to his mother so she could continue to clean his wounds. "You have broken laws and too many. Worst of all you scared off Sarabi. No one knows where she is. Thanks to you there won't be a royal wedding!" Ahadi boomed. "So what Mufasa can marry Sarafina" Taka stated. Ahadi clawed Taka's face and pinned him to the ground. "You will not talk back to me" Ahadi yelled.

Ahadi let him up. "After all you've done, you are banished to the out lands" Ahadi ordered. Another battle Taka could not win. Uru came forward but Ahadi stepped in front of her. Lionesses jumped in front of them and slowly forced Taka away. Uru ran inside the cave and began to cry. Ahadi went in to comfort her. Mufasa came forward, "You are no brother to me". Taka ran out across the savannah to the


	5. Chapter 5

"Zira!" Nadir yelled. Zira cautiously walked over to him. Nadir smacked her causing her to fall to the ground. Lionesses came over to help Zira up, but Nadir roared and they stepped back. "Why haven't you and the pack found any food?" Nadir boomed. Zira cowered in fear. "Answer me!" Nadir yelled. "There i no food" Zira stuttered. "I know, now tell me why" he demanded. Zira looked back at the lionesses. "Zira!" Nadir yelled. Zira began to cry. "Ugh you are worthless" Nadir stated. The lionesses helped Zira up. Zira and the lionesses went to hunt for food.

They returned later that evening with an antelope. As they entered the cave, Nadir stood before them. "Zira come!" Nadir ordered. Zira came forward and lied down next to him. The lionesses looked at her sympathetically. Nadir lied down too, glaring at the lionesses. Zira put her head down between Nadir's paws and he set his head on top of hers. This is what Nadir ordered her to do, ever since they were married. Zira began to cry, she always feared Nadir would beat her. The bruises and scars were proof that he had in the past.

Taka looked into the pool of water. He saw his reflection and noticed the scar over his eye. He stamped his foot in the water to get rid of the image. He carried on, walking farther into the shadow lands. He crouched low in the grass and dozed off for a while. He snapped awake when he heard a cry of agony. One belonging to a lioness. Taka stood up and followed the sound.


	6. Chapter 6

Taka crouched low in the grass, watching a lion and lioness argue. The lioness cowering in fear as the lion yelled at her. A pack of lionesses were watching them, tears streaming from their eyes. The lion rose a paw and struck the lioness across her face causing her to fall . Taka knew something was wrong, and couldn't let this continue.

He leaped out of the grass, landing between them and roared at the lion. The lion stepped back in confusion. " You dare challenge me, King Nadir!" Nadir stated. "Yes! This is not how you treat your subjects" Taka stated. Nadir filled with rage, tackled Taka to the ground. He shoved Nadir off himself, and clawed the king. He then lunged at Nadir, and screamed " You are no king, I have defeated you". Taka pushed off of Nadir, and helped the lioness up off the ground.

" As the new king Nadir you are banished" Taka stated. Nadir glared at him and walked away. " Zira Come!" Nadir shouted. "She stays her Nadir!" Taka shouted back. Nadir grumbled something and continued on. The lionesses approached Taka. "Thankyou for freeing us of that one stated", one stated. He helped the beaten lioness to the cave the lionesses went into

He walked over to the back of the cave. Taka lied down the lioness down beside him. "Who are you?" she asked. There was a long pause. "My name is Scar" he stated.


	7. Chapter 7

Mufasa looked out across the savannah. Sarabi still hadn't come back yet. He worried something happened to her, but Ahadi wouldn't let him leave. "I can't take it any more!" Mufasa stated, as he entered the cave. "She'll come back on her own," Ahadi assured. "Its been a week, she could be injured for all we know!" Mufasa argued. Ahdi gave him a stern stare. Mufasa slumped to the ground.

Scar looked about the cave, lionesses slept peacfully and Zira did too beside him. She was his prize for defeating Nadir. It seemed she enjoyed his company, probably because he didn't abuse her. Zira wasn't the only thing he gained from the battle, allies too, hyeanas to be exact. One by the name of Shenzi seemed to be the smartest. Unlike one named Ed, always having his tounge sticking out, and Banzia, average intellegance.

Scar awoke the next moring to the three of them practically in his mouth. "Scar! Scar! We found something!" They exclaimed. Scar rose slowly, "What could you have possibly found?" Scar questioned. He felt a slight urge of irritation, the three were acting like newborn cubs. It was truly annoying. "I don't know something big and yellow, but smaller than you" Banzia explained. Scar sighed in irritation and followed them out.

The hyenas stopped in front of the cave Scar had discovered with Sarabi and Mufasa. In the back of the cave was what seemed to be a lioness. The cave was dark, it reminded Scar of the day everything changed. He recongnized this lioness. Her dark fur, her long, thin tail."I do believe we can use this lioness to our advantage,"Scar stated, delighted.


	8. Chapter 8

Sarabi awoke, she looked around and noticed a lioness and a familiar looking lion. They slept next to each other his head resting on hers. Other lionesses surrounded her, all of which were sleeping. She looked back at the lion trying to figure out who he was. His fur color reminded her of Taka but it couldn't be him. The lion opened his eyes. "Sarabi you're awake" he said raising his head. That voice it was so familiar, "Taka?" she asked. "Oh I can asure you it isn't Taka anymore. The names Scar," he stated. Sarabi had so many questions, but she just couldn't belive it was Taka.  
She had heard that he was banished, but she didn't expect him to be like this. The lioness beside him opened her eyes and stared at Sarabi. She whispered something into Scar's ear, he chuckled a bit then turned back to Sarabi. "This is Zira" Scar stated. Zira was intimidating, the look in her eyes almost menacing. Zira simply lied her head back down between Scar's paws, ignoring the fact Sarabi was there.  
Oddly enough Sarabi felt kind of jealous of Zira. Not that she thought she was better looking, the fact that she had just came into Scar's life and she was already a higher status than her. Maybe it was the fact that she missed the old Taka. Anyway she had Mufasa, or she did before she ran away. Scar noticed the depressing look on Sarabi's face. " So, are you ready to go home?" Scar asked. It was obvious she wanted to, she nodded in reply. Zira then lifted her head away from Scar and stood up. She roared waking the other lionesses. Everyone filed out of the cave in an orderly fashion, Scar and Zira exiting last. They set off toward the pridelands escorting Sarabi.


	9. Chapter 9

Nadir approached pride rock, his ancestors were banished long ago but he could easily be excepted into the pride. He would have to change his name though. Something simple, not too obvious. Nadir would decide that later, now he had to make it to there with out some how an outlander exposing him. A faint sent of fresh blood was in the air. Nadir followed this scent to find a dead carcass of a lioness. There was another scent lingering nearby. Pressing his face towards the ground, trying to track the scent. This scent lead Nadir to another lioness, one that was still alive. The lioness was unconcious, her fur matted with blood. Nadir carried her to pride rock.

Mufasa looked out across the pride lands. A hunting party had gone missing, Sarafina and Sarabi's mother were among them. He paced back and forth awaiting the search party to return. "Ever since Sarabi left everything has been going wrong!" Mufasa exclaimed. Uru approached him with a concerning look in her eye. "You must listen to your father, and stay here" she stated. Mufasa sighed and went into the cave. Mufasa looked at Ahadi, from across the cave. Ahadi was hiding something, Mufasa just couldn't figure it out. Ahadi got up exiting the cave. He heard roars from outside, and followed Ahadi out. A lion carrying Sarafina approached pride rock. Mufasa ran down to them and called for Uru. The three of them continued to carry Sarafina to the cave. The females sat in the cave tending to her wounds. Mufasa had a few questions for this lion. "Who are you?" Mufasa asked as he approached the mysterious lion. Nadir thought quickly, "My name is Ni" he replied. "Well Ni, how did you find her?" Mufasa questioned. "The sent of blood, I had no intention of eating her or anything" Ni stated. "Was anyone else there?" Mufasa asked. "Just another female, dead," Ni replied. Mufasa ran into the cave and whispered the news into Uru's ear. She then told the rest of the lionesses the news. There was sorrow throughout the pride. "For your help, we invite you to our pride" Ahadi proposed to Ni. Ni bowed in acception.


	10. Chapter 10

Sarabi stared back at Zira and Scar, they had been talking about something involving her. They occasionally looked up at her, then looked back to continue the conversation. Sarabi found it quite insulting, they were laughing at her and she knew it.

Mid day was when they took a break under the shade of some trees. Zira passed by her, growling deep in her throught. The lionesses set out to find food. Leaving Scar and Sarabi alone, he was sprawled out on a rock enjoying the shade.

"So you find Zira intimadating," Scar questioned. Sarabi shocked, she didn't think Scar knew she was even here. "So you find her intreging," Sarabi replied. "She is the only person to ever be truly nice to me besides my own mother!" Scar replied sternly. "What is that supposed to mean?" Sarabi asked irratated. "You lied to me, I made a fool of myself because of you. I saved Zira and she respects me, unlike you ever did," Scar replied angrily. "Who said I didn't respect you?" Sarabi stated. "You did, you never cared about my feelings, you never even sided with me in an arguement!" Scar boomed as he dragged his claws across the rock. Tears began streaming from Sarabi's eyes.

Taka was different, his name wasn't the only thing that changed. Sarabi missed the old Taka. Scar was intimadating, easily angered, and unkind. "So because of that, you laugh at me. I see you and Zira talking" Sarabi stated angrily. Scar simlpy rolled her eyes at her, irratated that she finally cared what he did. "You've changed Taka! I want to go home," Sarabi stated. "You shall never call me Taka again" Scar demanded. Sarabi stopped crying, her sadness turning into anger. "What do you think we are doing, walking up to priderock like we live there. You should be glad, we were kind enough to escort you back home" Scar stated sternly.

There was something Scar hadn't told Sarabi. She wanted to find out what it was. "But, you do live there," Sarabi replied angrily. "No I don't! When you ran off I went home and you know what, I was punished for your leaving. You see this scar, it was no accident. My own father inflicted this pain on me and I was banished!" Scar roared angrily. Sarabi was satisfied finding out the truth, but the truth was horrible and she regretted asking him. Scar was angry and ashamed, he turned away looking off into the distance.

Sarabi stood silent. She felt sorry for him, she had caused all of this. Sarbi walked over to him. A shriek let out, a little ways away. Scar imedietly stood up. A masculine roar carried over the savannah. Scar leaped off the rock, in high pursuit towards the noise.

Mufasa roared at the pack of lionesses standing around the dead lioness' body. One came forward roaring back at him, standing up for her pack. Mufasa smacked causing her to fall to the ground. He raised a paw to attack her again, when a familiar lion leaped between them, roaring in his face. The lion nuzzled the lioness. Another lioness ran up to them. "Scar whats going o...", Sarabi said before she noticed Mufasa, " Mufasa!" she yelled joyfully. Mufasa nuzzled her, "Scar? Wait Taka?" he asked confused. "Took you long enough, and I can assure you its not Taka anymore" Scar stated as he helped Zira up.

"Why did you do this?" Mufasa asked. " What are you assuming I did?" Scar questioned. Mufasa looked down towards the lioness' body, Sarabi began bawling in tears noticing her dead mother. Mufasa nuzzled her trying to comfort her. "We didn't do this, we've been with Sarabi this whole time. Well at least since we found her," Scar replied. "Well, who else could it have been, we all suspected you because you were banished," Mufasa questioned. "Mufasa, stop!" Sarabi stated interupting the conversation. Scar stared at her, shocked that she actually stood up for him. "Fine, and for your efforts will you return to pride rock with us?" Mufasa asked, slightly irratated. Scar nodded in reply. He helped Zira back to pride rock as she limped beside him. The only plus side to this is that he got to see his father, and would have the chance to annoy him.


	11. Chapter 11

As the group approached pride rock Uru ran up to Scar. She licked his face, he was glad she was ok. Uru sat down and stared at Zira. "Please mother help me get her up there?" Scar begged. She sighed and helped them. Uru knew Ahadi wouldn't like this.

When they reached the cave Scar and Zira lied down near th opening. Uru looked down at them, "Ahadi won't like this, and you know it,". He stayed put and licked Zira's face. Zira was tired and had collapsed from exhuastion. Uru sighed and exited the cave. Moments later Sarabi and Mufasa entered the cave, Scar growling at the sight of his brother. They sat side by side in front of Zira and Scar. "Ahadi would like to see you" Mufasa announced. "Why should I leave Zira here with you considering you were the one who attacked her!" Scar questioned. Mufasa opened his mouth to say something but didn't. "Because I'm here and I will make sure no harm comes to her," Sarabi answered. He grunted and went to see Ahadi.

Ahadi was talking to Zazu, when Scar found him. "Sire the hyaenas did as you asked and Nizima is dead", Zazu stated, "Do I really have to keep this a secret?". "Yes! Not a word about it to anyone, especially to Uru and Sarabi," Ahadi demanded. "Why did you do it, sire?" Zazu questioned. "What's done, is done and no one is to know about this!" Ahadi replied. Zazu flew off.

Zazu stopped a moment and looked at Scar, his eyes grew wide with fear. He quickly flew off as if he were being chased by something. Scar stepped into Ahadi's view. "I take it you heard that, well I mine as well tell you the truth before I kill you," Ahadi stated as he began to pace around Scar. Scar held back the desire to pounce at his father. "Well then?" He growled. "A while after you left and Sarabi disapeared, your mother and Sarafina went to hunt. Nizima was so depressed she stayed behind. I don't like to see my lionesses sad, so I comforted her," Scar made disgusted face understanding what his father meant by comfort, "Anyway they returned, and soon after Nizima told me she was pregnant. Of course I couldn't let anyone find out, I mean Uru of course. I got Zazu to get a message to some hyena friends. Nizima and Sarafina went to hunt, I forced Uru to stay. Anyway you know what happens next," Ahadi explained and laughed miniacally afterwords.

Scar growled deep in his throat. "How could you do this to our family?" He yelled angrily as he pinned Ahadi to the ground. Ahadi chuckled, "You really think you can take me on you runt,". Ahadi shoved Scar off him barring his teeth at him. "You rat you don't diserve her!" Scar shouted. He lounged at Ahadi, clamping down hard on his neck and drawing blood. Scar began tearing the flesh, and clawing his father's face. Ahadi grew limp, and Scar backed away. He stared down at Ahadi's bloody body, and the blood on his own paws. Scar froze for a moment, overwhelmed with what just happened. He ran.


	12. Chapter 12

Mufasa's ears perked up, a scream had let out nearby. Sarabi, who had been lying down next to him, looked at him in concern. The scream belonged to Uru. "Stay here, I'm going to see whats wrong," he ordered. "No, I'm coming with you," Sarabi protested. "It could be dangerous,and I..." Mufasa began. "All the more reason for me to come," Sarabi stated. Mufasa sighed, he knew Sarabi was too stubborn to back down. They exited the cave, cautiously heading towards the scream.

Uru was crying over Ahadi's dead body. Dark storm clouds were rolling overhead. Mufasa stood beside his mother, shocked to see his father dead. He had obviously been attacked, and Mufasa knew who had attacked. It began raining, this was a sad moment for the pridelanders. Mufasa himself struggled to hold back tears, even Sarabi was crying.

They all went back to the cave where the lionesses stood, sobbing as well. Zira and Scar were gone, but their pack was still here. "I know who did it and I'm going to find him!" Mufasa announced, he exited the cave. Sarabi stayed behind, trying to comfort Uru.

Scar sat looking down at the watering hole, tears streaming down his face. All the years of anger and sadness coming out at once, he couldn't bare to tell Uru the truth. As a pit of guilt forming in his stomach, the rain continued to pour down. Scar tensed up, he sensed someone was coming. The fur raised on his neck, the rain stopped and the air grew hot. Mist clouded around him, disabling his ability to see who was coming. Scar roared loudly, trying to scare off his attacker.

Something suddenly, brushed up against him. He turned around quickly, and something brushed under his neck. Scar looked down, then started to raise his head. Zira stood before him, smiling at him, but had a concerned look in her eye. They nuzzled each other, and lied down. She had made him less stressed and was happy again. Zira put her head down in between his front paws. He lied his head on top of her's, and conytinued to hold in th regret.

Mufasa bound towards the watering hole. Zazu flew in beside him, he had desided to join Mufasa. "Now sir don't you think you're being a little rash?" Zazu questioned nervously. "No, he killed my father!" Mufasa stated angrily. "But, sire..." Zazu pleaded. "Why do you disagree?" Mufasa demanded. Zazu grew silent and perched on Mufasa's back.

They approached two dark figures lying on the ground, Zira and Scar. Mufasa shoved Zira away, a cry of pain escaping her. Scar snapped awake at the cry, he walked over and nussled her, and lied down beside her. Mufasa stepped forward, Scar growled at him from deep in his throat. "Leave Zira out of this! She is no part of it!" Scar demanded. Zazu leaped off Mufasa towards them, landing in between Mufasa and Zira. "He's right, you need to leave her out of this" Zazu stated. "So you know why i'm here then," Mufasa replied to Scar. "Of course, i'm not clueless," Scar stated, now standing above Zira. Mufasa roared and tackled him to the ground, pinning him down hard. "Why did you kill our father!" he yelled, demanding an answer. "He was no father to me, he resented me," Scar stated, shoving Mufasa off."I had plenty good reason!" Scar roared, as he calmly walked over to the watering hole. "So you hated him, and you killed him? What if I killed someone you loved?" Mufasa taunted, pressing a paw down on Zira's neck. Scar turned towards them seeing, the fear in Zira's eyes, the anger in Mufasa's voice. "No I said I had a good reason!" Scar recalled. Mufasa pressed harder down on Zira, a cry of pain escaped her. "Now sire you said you wouldn't bring her into this!" Zazu stated, as he flew up into Mufasa's face. "Why shouldn't I its the only way to get answers from him," he retorted. "You want answers ask him, he knows why I killed him. Both he and father have been keeping secrets from you!" Scar stated angrily, now looking at Zazu. "You know what I think its time for me to go," Zazu said nervously, as he began to fly away. "Oh no you don't," Scar stated as he pounced at him, pinning him to the ground.

"What is he talking about Zazu?" Mufasa asked, lifting his paw off Zira, she gasped for air. "Well uh... Ahadi..., and well he um... Can we talk about this someplace else?" Zazu began nervously. Mufasa gave him a stern look, meaning no. "Well, when the lionesses went to hunt and you went looking for Sarabi, Nizima stayed behind. Your father decided to, um, *comfort* her. Anyway she came to him saying she was pregnant and Ahadi knew Uru couldn't find out. The lionesses went hunting, but he forced Uru to stay behind, he ordered some hyenas on Sarafina's hunting party. To cut to the chase Sarafina was the only survivor, and Nizima was lost to us. I tried to warn them but I was to late! I can barely live with myself knowing I was a part of it," Zazu explained. "When Ahadi told me this, I filled with rage. I couldn't believe he would betray Uru, the only person who truly loved me, my whole life. I lashed out, when it was over I felt no regret, just the empty feeling of thinking what Uru would say when she knew it was me," Scar explained. "You can't tell Uru or Sarabi!" Zazu pleaded. Mufasa stood stunned, he ran back to pride rock, leaving Zira, Scar, and Zazu alone.

Mufasa ran past the lionesses, they turned toward him confused and still filled with sadness, and he collapsed on the floor of the cave. Sarabi approached him, her turned to her and roared. She backed away slowly, terrified of him. Sarabi began to cry, Mufasa stood up and approached her. She cowered in fear, he nussled her, assuring her that she didn't have to be afraid. They lied down, Sarabi continued to cry. Mufasa licked the side of her face, trying to get her to stop crying.


	13. Chapter 13

It was months before Scar and Zira returned to Priderock to get the lionesses. This time mostly consisted of them lying down by the watering hole. The day they decided to return had brought unwelcoming events.

They walked together towards Priderock, every so often Scar would stop to make sure Zira was alright. Within a couple months she will have provided him with his first child. He new he couldn't leave her behind so nothing would happen to her once they got to Priderock, but she was even more vulnerable alone. She grew tired quickly so they stopped mid afternoon, making the trip two days.

They arrived early the next morning, Mufasa wanted to speak with Scar. Zira sat promptly, awaiting his return. Suddenly a lion appeared causing her to tense. She recognized this lion, no doubt, Nadir. He would use fear against her, so she continued to sit promptly. Nadir approached her slowly, almost cautiously, probably thinking Scar was nearby. He must have decided Scar was no where near, because his pace became normal. "Zira," Nadir stated, amused. "Nadir," Zira acknowledged, trying to show no emotion. He began circling her, "Oh I don't go by that anymore," Nadir stated, "The name Ni suits me pretty well now, ever since I joined the Pride,". Zira's eyes widened, the thought of him joining the Pride surprised her. "Surprised, well saving a lioness provides a good reputation. It also wins over her heart," Ni continued. She rolled her eyes at him in disgust, still sitting and awaiting Scar. "Now something's different about you. Your fur? Your eyes? Or is it that you are of child," Ni teased, smiling evilly at her. He had finally broken her, fear washed over her and it showed in her eyes. "Perhaps, even my child?" Ni questioned. The thought never occurred to her until now, she began sobbing.

"Now Scar..." Mufasa began. "Wait a minute. Do you hear that?" Scar interrupted. They stood listening, the sound of crying was coming from somewhere nearby. "Zira!" Scar exclaimed as he leaped towards the crying. "

Scar isn't here to save you now, and you are the way I plan on getting my revenge," Ni stated. Zira cowered in fear, as he raised a paw to her. A lioness suddenly leaped between them. "Ah, Mileena. So glad you could join us," Ni said pleased. "Leave my sister alone, you have no business with her!" Mileena growled angrily. "Out of my way!" Ni stated as he slapped her way and shoved her against a rock. She lay lifeless as Zira cowered in fear. Suddenly Scar leaped out from behind the rocks, landing between them and Ni. "Nadir!" Scar roared. "Call me Ni," Ni replied. "What are you doing here?" Scar asked. "I saved Sarafina and gained her affection, and expectancy into the pride," Ni answered. Scar roared and lunged at him. "Scar!" Mufasa boomed as he shoved him away. Scar went to Zira, she was still sobbing. She sobbed even more now because her sister lay dead. Mufasa and Ni argued back and forth for a while.

"Ni, what have you done?" Sarafina asked, looking at Mileena's dead body. Sarabi stood beside her, a look of shock upon both of their faces "Sarafina, I.. I...," Ni began. "Leave," Sarafina stated. "What?" Ni asked confused. "Zazu told us the whole thing, he also told us some other things that we will need to talk with Mufasa and Scar. I never want to see you again, go, now!" Sarafina stated again, now crying. "But..." Ni began. "Go!" Sarafina ordered. Without a word Ni hesitantly climbed down pride rock and ran across the savannah. He looked back maybe once or twice, and then he was gone. Sarafina sat sobbing, Sarabi tried to calm her down as she tried to hold back tears.

"Mufasa, Scar!" Sarabi called angrily. They approached, Scar quickly looking back at Zira. No one was near to harm her. "I expected Scar to keep this from me, from us, but you Mufasa. I thought you loved me," Sarabi cried, "How could you not tell me what Ahadi did to my mother, how could you not tell me the truth? How could you not tell me he murdered her because of his own actions? All this time I thought it was an accident!". "Because I didn't want you to think I was like him, even if I'm his son!" Mufasa roared back. "Than kill me too," Sarabi stated, now crying tears of anger and sadness. "Now why would I do that? Sarabi," Mufasa said, then realizing what she meant in the end. He nuzzled her lightly, she purred quietly.

Zira sat by her sister's body, crying. Scar argued with Mufasa about letting him kill Ni. "We aren't children anymore, we both have our own responsibilities. Zira was almost killed and her sister was lost. If you won't let me kill him, then I'll be taking my lionesses and leaving!" Scar stated angrily. He roared loudly and the lionesses gathered. Mufasa sat saying nothing as they left. "What shall we do with the body?" Zazu asked as he landed on his shoulder. "Feed it to the hyaenas like we did with the other one," Mufasa sighed. He turned away and lead Sarabi and Sarafina back to the cave.


	14. Chapter 14

Days later Zira gave birth to a healthy lioness. Zira felt releaved that the young cub had fur that matched Scar's. They named her Asha, meaning hope. Asha was very curious and wondered, so someone had to watching her always. Zira watched her most of the time. This was typical for young cubs though.  
At night, Asha slept in between Scar and Zira. Their warmth was comforting to the young cub. She often fell asleep rather quickly, but she awoke early in the morning. So early, that Scar would watch her as Zira continued to sleep. Asha enjoyed this time because it was just her and Scar. Scar would teach her things and she would practice pouncing.  
But, there was one morning where Asha pretended to be sleeping and waited for Scar to leave. She snuck over to the cave opening, trying not to wake any of the other lionesses. Asha looked out to make sure Scar wasn't in sight and walked off towards a small watering hole. She paused to get a drink from the pool. The reflection of a butterfly could be seen in the pool and it caught her eye. Asha looked up from the pool and saw the colorful creature. It fluttered on past her, farther away from the cave. "Hey come back!" she called as she chased after it.  
000  
Ni lay low to the ground as he stalked an antelope. A herd of maybe fifteen stood in front of him. He slowly crawled towards the group, slowly inching his way to the closest. Then a small noise let out and the antelope ran. Ni chased after them but was unable to catch one. He turned to see a young lioness cub chasing a butterfly. Then he thought, "If I can't have antelope I'll have the next best thing,".  
He lowered close to the ground, and slowly crawled towards the cub. She was so young and innocent, but that's what made it so satisfying. The cub was so oblivious to him. Then he pounced, a scream let out, and then there was lunch.


	15. Chapter 15

Scar tensed, digging his sharp claws into the earth's soft dirt. He stood staring off into the Pride Lands. A distant scream made his ears flick, he narrowed his eyes upon the land before him. The still powerful lion let out a grunt and bound toward his now peaceful home.

"Scar! Scar!" Zira cried.

Scar ran up to her. "Zira, what's wrong?".

"Asha, she's gone!". Her face only showed fear.

Scar tensed and the same fear shot through his spine. The scream he had heard, could it have been Asha's? "Stay here,", and Scar bound towards the once distant scream.

What Scar saw next was unthinkable, unspeakable, and gruesome. An animal carcass that was unmistakably Asha, was torn apart before him. Blood trailed off in many directions, but there was one lone paw print just a few feet away. A lion paw print, there was only one lion who could have done this, and Scar would make him pay, but first he had something else to take care of.

Mufasa stared off into the distance, all was calm in the Pride. Sarabi would soon become a mother and he a father. There wasn't much that needed to be done that fine morning. He could lie on the rocks and bathe in the sun if he wanted to. A small dark figure bounded towards him and as it got closer the figure grew bigger 'til suddenly... Scar tackled him to the ground. "You should have let me kill him when I had the chance!".

"Scar what are you talking about?". Mufasa shoved Scar off of himself as he spoke.

"Ni, he has taken my cub's life!".

"This is insane brother, you...".

"You've lost your chance as my brother. If I were king none of this would have happened!".

"But you're not king, you are a murderer! You killed our father!".

"He was no father to me, I did what I did to protect mother and Sarabi. You made me swear that I wouldn't tell them know what Ahadi did. I truly loved both of them at one point, but you managed to take it all away and now my daughter is dead!".

"Mufasa what is he talking about?". The two turned to see Uru and Sarabi behind them.

"Scar look what you've done!".

"Me? You're the one who wanted to keep it from them in the first place. You're the one that kept me from getting my revenge, and if I had gotten it, I wouldn't be here right now!".

"Scar! Stop it! Stop it both of you! I can't take this anymore!" Uru roared.

"Ahadi killed Nizima, all the years of neglect and torture rushed out at once and I killed him! I killed Ahadi,". Uru and Sarabi stood speechless. "Mother, I'm sorry,". Then Uru collapsed to the ground.

000  
The rain came pouring down as Mufasa sat outside. How many more have to die? The thought played through his head over and over, unable to stop. His father was gone, and now his mother.

Zazu landed on his shoulder, a bringer of bad news. "Sire?". Mufasa turned to him. "You better come see this,".

What Mufasa saw next was in fact the most gruesome thing he had ever seen. It brought disgrace to the pridelands and his family. All there was to say is that Scar got his revenge and Ni, was no more.


End file.
